Raindrops
by Yako-chan278
Summary: Drip, drip, drip. They were so beautiful. They came from the heavens and brought nurturing to everything below. As she looked at her brother all she could do was to smile before a life came to an end.


**Every time someone messes up I'm going to punish them with a story like this**

**c:**

* * *

Miku trudged through the heavy downpour, drops of water pounding against the pavement as she ran. People ran for cover as the rain became heavier, scuttling about as they dashed for cover. Miku, however, was spinning her coloured umbrella as she splashed through the raindrops. She gripped the umbrella as she began to walk faster. She wanted to get home as fast as possible. As she darted across the puddles, a whimpering sound caught her attention. Miku stopped abruptly, hands flexing around the umbrella handle. She tried to look for the source of the sound, and trying to listen to where it was coming from but the storm drowned out the possible answer. And her question as well - Miku had been mute for years, a strange sort of sickness. She couldn't talk – or refused to. Nobody really knew, but it didn't bother her. Yet the whimpering continued. She looked around – sideways, up, down, above the wet branches of the trees and under random boxes on the street until she found the source of the noise.

A small kitten crouched under one of the boxes, whimpering pitifully. Miku balanced the umbrella handle under her elbow so she could bend down and pick it up. She carefully picked the kitten up, brushing the dirt off its fur so she could cradle it in her arms. She looked at it, trying to tell it what her voice couldn't, that she would take it home and keep it safe. The kitten curled up in her arms, and sensing a brief amount of trust, she started to walk home.

...

The door slammed open. Mikuo jumped, dropping the cup of noodles he was holding as Miku sped towards him. With the noodles still spilling on the ground, he looked at her curiously, the noodles no longer of importance to him. She held the kitten up in front of him, still slightly wet as she grinned from ear to ear. She looked at him hopefully, trying to spell out a please through her eyes. He knew what she wanted. _Please?_

Mikuo looked adoringly at the kitten before his face changed expressions. "You know mama won't allow keeping it."

Miku forced a pout, but her eyes begged again.

He frowned. "The physical appearance of the please won't make a difference." He quipped. What mama always said.

She looked at him with innocent eyes, dropping to her knees as she held the whimpering animal before him, creating the impression of that one monkey from the Lion King as he held up Simba. She nodded her head furiously and placed the kitten on the ground, trying to show him that she would feed, clean and look after it.

Mikuo pursed his lips, before sighing and nodding. "Well… Okay. As long as you keep him safe, and that mama doesn't find out." He crouched down to pet the kitten, but something in his mind held him back. "Are you going to name him?"

Miku looked at the little, dirty kitten in front of her, fur wet from the rain. She stood up and Mikuo held out his hand obediently. Miku usually used a whiteboard and marker to make her statements, but to people she was especially close with, she would write on their hands. But only Mikuo understood her shaky letters as she gently wrote word after word on his palm. Nobody understood how they could communicate, but they could. _Miu. Boy._

"Miu." Mikuo repeated, and the girl nodded. That was strange, that kind of name for a male cat. But he gave in. Let her have what she wanted. He looked at the whimpering kitten in front of him, cowering in her arms. He petted her head instead. "Well, take good care of him, okay?" Miku nodded happily.

_I will._

...

"Miku, could you-" Mikuo paused. Miku had ignored him. Usually his sister would always respond to his first call, no matter what, and he grew concerned. "Miku?" He inched towards her, and found her crouched on the ground next to Miu, happily petting the kitten's head. "Miku!" This time she responded, jerking and turning towards him. A show of annoyance crossed her face briefly, but she replaced it with a smile. She didn't walk up to him, so he had to go over and sit next to her, holding out his hands. She didn't answer. Mikuo frowned, sighing. "You didn't answer when I called."

Her mouth formed an O, and although no words came out, he took it as an apology. But he knew, she was too busy playing with Miu to acknowledge him. He looked at the kitten curling up next to him, purring softly. Okay. It was just once, he reckoned. He'd let it slide. He glanced at Miku just to let her have a smile, but she had already gone back to rubbing Miu's tummy. Mikuo frowned. Fine, then.

...

"Miku! Mikuuu!" The teal-haired girl bustled into the kitchen, carrying a sleepy kitten into her arms. Mikuo looked at her crossly, and she only turned her eyes down to the ground. "Put Miu down. We have to finish this." Miku nodded, setting the kitten on the kitchen floor, and running up to help Mikuo. He pulled out a stool for her, and she clambered onto it, standing up at the counter.

"Why didn't you respond the first time I called?" He asked, a little bit too harshly than he expected. Miku looked at him warily. He hadn't held out his hands, like he usually did, so she was forced to take them and carefully write what she wanted to say. Her words were almost unreadable due to her shaky hands, and his angered mood, but he got the message nonetheless. I'm sorry. I was playing with Miu. That cat again. He frowned at her, and she bent her head.

"Well next time," he said huffily. "You'd better listen!" Miku reached out to write something, but he had already pulled his hands away. She looked at him, hurt, but understanding, and quietly finished her work.

...

"Miku, you haven't cleaned the bathroom yet. It's your turn." No answer. Mikuo sighed, knowing already what the problem was. It was the sixth time in two weeks. They had both worked to keep their parents from finding about the kitten they had adopted, from hiding it in their bedrooms, cleaning up the litter and taking the blame for every pillow and curtain scratched, but eventually even Mikuo had had enough. She was barely talking, or communicating with him anymore. And all because of the kitten.

"Miku!" This time she didn't even react. She turned to face him briefly, looking a little sad, but smiled nevertheless. It disappeared as soon as he entered the room, looking angrier than he had before. She hugged Miu closer to her, gripping the squealing kitten tighter as Mikuo made his way towards her. "Miku!" He cried angrily, and she curled herself up instinctively. "How many times do I have to tell you!? I-"

He stopped, his eyes falling on the small toy lying by Miku's feet. It was a leek doll. She had begged him for it one day, and for her, he had bought it. Since then she had always kept it with her, sleeping with it in her bedroom. She'd never let it go. He knew, it meant everything to her. Now, it was lying, chewed up and dirtied on the floor. He stared at it in shock, and even without following his eyes, she knew what he was looking at.

"You... You used it for a chew toy." He started in disbelief. Since when did cats need chew toys? "You... The one I bought." Miku tensed, shifting her eyes away from his face as he walked up towards her, looking down at her cowering form. "What... What are you doing?" He breathed, voice so soft it was barely audible, but Miku got the message loud and clear - he was furious, and she definitely wasn't going to be let off that easily.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but holding them in, she shook her head and began to back away, eyes begging for mercy. He looked at her with no emotion in his, a threat so dangerous, but one she knew was going to be laid upon her.

No mercy given.

...

Mikuo stood, looking angrily at the raindrops pattering against the window. They annoyed him, he realized. He used to like the rain, but now they only represented the horrible feeling of how Miku had betrayed him. Left him alone, by himself in the cold rain. The raindrops continued to splatter, and he shut the binds, walking away huffily. He looked to the side just as Miu sprinted away. That cat... He clenched his fists, and went after it.

Miku rubbed a teary eye, looking at her reflection in the mirror, a hopeless, red-eyed girl staring back at her. He shouted so loudly. She pulled her knees up to her chest, curling herself into a ball as her sniffles dissolved into the silence, with her being unable to utter any sound. His shouts were so loud, so intimidating, even when she had shut her ears he forced her hands away, tearing them away from her face like he was going to make her slap herself. He nearly did... He had raised his hand, and again she clasped hers over her ears, trying to search his angry eyes for just a hint of pity, and in time, she had found it, but he didn't leave her be just like that.

No. He didn't stop until her mother and father had rushed down and asked what was wrong, pulling the two apart, one still hissing angrily and the other in tears. Miu cowered under the sofa as they were dragged away. Even after that, Miku had refused to tell what was wrong, keeping her usual silent state. She couldn't talk, and she wouldn't tell. Mikuo on the other hand, led away by her mother, was in for something else. She hadn't seen him for a while now, since she had locked herself in her room.

A squealing outside caught her ears, a sharp meow and then a door slamming. But honestly, she couldn't feel more concerned. Mikuo... He... He wasn't hers. Oh, she knew. Her parents had told her, back when she was a tiny toddler, barely able to speak, and what a difference that was. She still didn't fully understand, why there were so many arguments, why there were so many hours of work and papers that had to be signed. But she understood that Mikuo...

He wasn't hers. That was all she knew. She wasn't theirs, their family's. No. But she loved him, and she had never told him for so long... Because of Miu... Was it? No. She loved him. She really did. But maybe he didn't understand... Maybe... Maybe if she talked to him. She looked back at her reflection. She opened her mouth, but still no words could force their way out her tightened throat. Miku uncurled and got off the bed.

She was going to tell him she loved him.

...

Mikuo, drenched in rain dragged the hissing and squealing kitten further and further away from their house. "Stop moving, stupid cat!" He yelled, and it gave him an angry hiss in reply. Ignoring the scratches, the bites and the rain and tears stinging his eyes, he finally found the edge of the road, where cars and buses and motorcycles whizzed past him, spraying him with even more water. That didn't matter now. Now, he could get rid of this nuisance in his hands. "Go and die," he whispered, throwing the cat out onto the road. He grinned wickedly as he watched it scurry about, dodging cars and motorcycles. It wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, he thought dementedly as the poor kitten keeled over. Sooner or later, somebody would run over it. And there was his chance - a huge truck was heading straight to the kitten's path, and there was no one in the rain to help it.

Except her.

"Miku-?" Mikuo gasped as the teal-haired girl rushed past him, feet thudding against the wet pavement as she ran straight into the street. "Miku!" He yelled. "Get back here!" No. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. "MIKUU!" He screamed, more tears starting to roll down his face. Miku fell onto the road, grasping her kitten and hugging it. She looked into its eyes and saw nothing. Turning back, she saw her brother, her brother, only him, although he wasn't related... And she loved him, and she knew he loved her, and everything she had with him was running at full-speed towards her, and if she didn't move it would disappear into nothing. But he'd never make in time. Why is she smiling? Mikuo heard the screeches of tires and honks as the cars whizzed past him, but he knew what he had to do. The truck was getting nearer, and as he reached out to save his sister he-

Drip. Drip. Drip. Raindrops. Miku looked at them. They were so beautiful. They came from the heavens and brought nurturing to everything below. As she looked at her brother all she could do was to smile, and as she finally reached her, everything that had been piling inside her for so long was finally released.

"I love you, onii-San."

**_BANG-!_**

...

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Miku brushed the wet locks of hair from her eyes and bent down to set the flowers. "I love you onii-san." She whispered as she touched the face of the gravestone, and again, it was the last thing she ever said for a long while, as she stood up and disappeared into silence within the raindrops. A blue cat hopped after her.

* * *

**merry christmas**


End file.
